The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of executing a standard program and an application that is not a standard program.
As an image forming apparatus capable of executing a standard program and an application that is not a standard program, there has been known a typical image forming apparatus that changes an upper limit of a size of a heap area of a random access memory (RAM) device that the application uses for a process.